ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword of Rangnius
The Sword of Rangnius is a cursed sword containing the souls of various beings from throughout the omniverse. It's true origins remain unknown, but it has existed since before the great war between the Titans and Eldritch beings. Appearance The Sword of Rangnius is a black sword similar in appearance to Frostmourn from the Warcraft. It has jagged, but sharp edges with the blade itself showing the faces of previous defeated enemies contained within it. The hilt is separated into several segments with a silver end to it and a large purple skull on the upper part. Personality Warning: This is only a theory about the sword, weather it is true or not is unknown at this time As implied by it's various wielders, the sword may be sentient. It whispers to them, telling them to feed it and use it to correct everything wrong with the world, to destroy the gods. It hates when it's wielder does not obey a command, and can seemingly punish them by taking control of their body and injuring them. Stats *Height **6 ft (Normal) **20 m (Giant) *Weight **50 ib (Normal) **4,000 (Giant) *Home world = Unknown History Origin The Sword of Rangnius is a mysterious sword of unknown origin. It has existed for a very long time since before even the great war between the Titans and Eldritch things. Throughout the eons, it has been picked up by various beings both good and evil, corrupting them into being more of a servant no matter what their intentions may have been. Each of masters have defeated many different enemies and trapped their souls into the Sword of Rangnius in order to "feed" it. Well each master may have been defeated by heroes, villains, or other beings, the sword still remains in existence, no known way on how to destroy it once and for all existing. Powers *'Blade:' The sword has a very sharp edge. It can slice through a King Joe made from Pedanium that is on the level of Ultra Armor with ease. *'Soul Collection:' The sword collects and controls the souls of those it is used to kill. **'Soul Summon:' The sword can be used to summon a physical manifestation of a trapped soul from within, allowing it to control the manifestation at it's own will, the wielder of it can also do this by their own will. *'Corruption:' It is unknown if this is truly an ability of the sword, but everyone who has used it for their own purposes is eventually corrupted by it's power, making them a minion only meant to carry out the sword's wishes and demands. Weaknesses While no weakness for the Sword of Rangnius itself is known, certain things maybe done to shrink it's abilities and prevent it from achieving it's goals. *If another being defeats one of it's soul summons, then the soul which allowed the summon to exist with be let free from the sword's prison. The soul then either has the option of reviving itself into physical being or moving on to the after life. *If the current wielder of the sword is killed in anyway, the sword will be left powerless until it can entice another individual to use it. Trivia *It is said that a powerful demon or eldritch may be living or trapped in the sword, but this is not confirmed. *Here's my one day late Halloween special thing. *I thought the idea of an object seemingly being a villain rather than a person would be interesting. Kind of meant to divert from the usual KeiJugglers or organizations. Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Fan Items Category:Swords Category:Fan Villain Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things Category:Ultraman Megalos Category:Ultraman Wolfgang